Magic Ben
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: What if Ben got the charm of luck and not Gwen. what if he kept the charms power and continued to help Gwen. this will go all the way into the new series of Ben ten. Updating chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Mage: Hey guys so this is my favorite AU where Ben has the magic and Gwen has the watch, I just love it know I'm writing certain chapter a lot like the episodes but ill have chapter of my own coming up. I'm telling you know what to expect in this Gwen is the Reckless one while Ben is the Smarter one but they'll still have peace's of their cannon personality. I've also put up warning labels in my stories so I don't have to hear another review about how fags should die or what ever.

* * *

Warning: their will be yaoi which means guy/guy action don't like don't read.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben ten.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

 **"talking at the same time"**

 _ **"using spells"**_

* * *

Chapetr one

* * *

we start are story by seeing are young heroin Gwen Tennyson standing behind a wooden mask in a museum of magic, where her cousin and grandpa had taken her because her cousin wanted to see it.

"And behind this impenetrable glass the recently discovered, and only known existing copy of the 'Arcomada Book of Spells'" said the tour guide

" **It contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late 1600** " said Ben at the same time the tour guide receiving a glair of annoyance from her.

"Maybe you should work here dear" said the tour guide to Ben "Don't let mummy face get to you, she's probably older then that spell book" said Gwen after the tour guide walked away, trying to cheer her cousin up while making funny faces making her cousin laugh.

The amusement was cut short when the ground suddenly started shaking under their feet. Along with the tour group being levitated into the air, by an unseen force. Which brought screams of both fear and surprise from the people around them.

"Something tells me this isn't part of the tour." said Grandpa Max their attention soon went to the stream of red smoke flying in threw the window. Ounce it touched the ground a grey skinned man in red and black outfit cam out of it standing in front of the case which held the book of Arcomada.

"The 'Arcomada Book of Spells', all of its power will soon be mine" said the man no soon after a stone on his chest that had strange runes on it started glowing. saying something in another language the case was broken and with a gesture he levitated the book into his waiting hand.

Not seeing Gwen reach for the big bulky watch on her hand. "Now might be a good time to go Hero" said Gwen but before she could transform the man turned and his staff glowed yellow causing everyone being held to the ceiling to fall down.

pressing the button as she fell Gwen transformed into jet speed running as fast as she could she grabbed a tapestry and tied the string that held it in place to different points turning it into a slide that the people landed on to get away safely.

"Every one out!" shouted Gwen

"Gwen be carful you don't know what tricks he got up his sleeve." said Grandpa max and he grabbed Ben and ran out with the others.

"Dude if you want a book just go to the library." said Gwen

The grey skinned man responded by raising his staff and said " _ **vendee modo natha**_ " shooting out a stream of fire which hit the tapestry casuing it to fall and lite it on fire.

Gwen had to run up the nearest wall to avoid getting burned she was part way up when the fan started firing red shards at her. When she tried a direct attack by running at him he used his staff to fire a blinding light, she had to shield her eyes causing her to slip and crash into a wall.

While the grey skinned man's back was turned Ben and Grandpa max threw trash cans at him distracting him from finishing of Gwen.

"Guess we got his attention" said Ben "Kind of wish we hadn't" said Grandpa Max, when he saw the magic user turn to them an glair causing tem to be flown backwards.

Ounce he turned around he went to finish his work with Gwen when she came up behind him and started running around forming a vortex around him. every direction he turned Gwen would through a punch or kick. They both failed to notice when Gwen knocked a stone of his chest and it rolled away.

When the smoke from Gwens vortex cleared the man was unconscious. she noticed the stone and picked it up to examine in.

"Nice job" said Grandpa Max "Just doing what I need to do." said Gwen

"Who's your hero!?" shouted Gwen to the crowed as they took her picture.

Time skip

"All I'm saying is that you didn't exactly stop that guy all by yourself today" said Ben while Gwen was looking threw her box of Trophy's

"I helped save your but, but does anyone notice me." Asked Ben

"Hey being a hero isn't all about being a hero Ben" stated Gwen dropping the stone into the box

"Who's you hero, uh hello" said Ben mocking Gwen "I noticed you Ben" said Grandpa Max "Where related so that doesn't count, but thanks Grandpa"said Ben

"Hey, but no offence all you did was throw a trash can at him I don't think that really counts"said Gwen, "Nor does it make you a hero"

"Get over yourself the only reason your a hero is because of that watch" Said Ben

"If I had found it first Id be getting all the attention, and all the cool souvenirs" said Ben leaning against the window.

"Alright here take it" said Gwen holding up the stone she got from the magician.

"Really?" asked Ben

"Yah take it, I've got tunes of other things." said Gwen, taking the Stone Ben smiled at his cousin

"Ben don't you have something to say to Gwen?" asked Grandpa Max

"You know you just lucky right, But thanks" said Ben

"Your welcome." said Gwen

"Hey Gwen would you mind if I used your computer to do some research for this?" asked Ben

"Go ahead its just a stupid rock thought" said Gwen

Time skip

"I've been counting you've had eleven shrimp to my nine" said Ben not noticing the Stone glowing around his neck

"Well then I guess this makes twelve" said Gwen raising her fork.

"I don't think so" said Ben knocking Gwen fork out of her hand, next thing they knew a bowl of shimp was on top of Gwen's head

"Okay now I'm full" said Ben eating the last shrimp

"yeah but their not" said Gwen as the live shrimp started wiggling all over her causing her to fall out of her seat.

They didn't notice when Ben looked down and saw the stone glowing or him smiling .

time skip

"You know in all my years traveling I've never seen a crawfish crawl in someone's ear, until today" said Grandpa Max Rubbing Gwen's Head

"Glad I could make you day you guys." said Gwen

"By the way thanks again for the Charm, I feel like I should get you something in return" said Ben walking over to a vender walking over to a vendor.

"Help they stole my purse" shouted a women grabbing Ben attention

"That's far enough" said Grandpa Max

"Yeah who's gonna make us, you pops?" said the teen

"No, actually his close friend Aquamarine" said Gwen ducking behind the vendor

"Hey that's a nice necklas you got their kid" said the hoodlum walking towards Ben pulling out a metal pipe.

"Let me take care of this" said Gwen getting in front of her cousin neither noticing the charm glowing.

-insert ironic events here-

When all the teens where knocked out Ben looked down to see his charm gowing again.

"This little boys a hero officer" said an old women

"Who me, It was luck really" Said Ben

Time skip

"Nothing but the bottom of the net" said Ben

"Okay How did you that" asked Gwen

"What can I say just lucky I guess" said Ben not telling his cousin about his charm

"Nothing like a good nigh rest, who wants breakfast" asked Grandpa max

The thought of Breakfast soon left their minds when they heard a cry of fear coming from behind them. They turned to see a cable snap causing one side of a lift to drop causing the to men on it to fall and grab onto the railing.

"time to watch a real hero at work" Said Gwen

"Yeah Me" said Ben running into the rust bucket to quickly change in to his new costume he wore a dark green skinny jeans and a light green tunic shirt and covering his face was a black domino mask.

"Ben?" asked Grandpa Max

"It's luck lad grandpa" Said Ben before running off to help Gwen deciding to test out the charms power Ben looks around and finds several pieces of wood, he jumps on them sending them flying. Ounce in the air they hit wrecking balls control panel causing the ball to be released landing on the truck that a man was trapped in.

but this also sent an elevator shooting up sending Gwen flying as soon as Gwen started falling Grandpa Max shouted at Ben to move. As soon as He did a whole lode of rocks and junk fell where he had been. Having to dive away again landed inside a truck with a cement mixer on he back, Ben hit a lever causing the truck to go in revers and have Gwen land in the vat safely.

When Gwen got out of the vat she looked over to her cousin to see him surrounded by news people. "How did you pull off this amazing rescue?" asked the reporter

"With style and luck of course" said Ben "Who's your hero!" yelled Ben

Time skip

"So are you going o tell me how you did that dweeb or not." Asked Gwen looking over Bens mask.

"When you lent me your computer I cross-referenced the arcomada book of spells with Dark magic charms and I found these site" Said Ben showing the computer to Gwen

"My Charm is one of a set called the charms of Bezel, mine the charm of luck." Said Ben "Their also charms for fire, levitation, reincarnation"

"Whoa those are the charms the freaky guys used at the museum before jet speed kicked his but" Said Gwen

"That's why he wanted the book of spells, but it says all the charms of bezel must be used for the spell to be at its full power." Said Ben, "Oh well his loss is my gain."

"I'm afraid its more like was, we need to turn that charm into the museum." said Grandpa Max

" **No fair, not before I try it/ I use I again** " said the two cousins at the same time

"The world need someone with the power of luck lad" said Ben

"News flash I'm the only one with powers" said Gwen

"Well you can make that one a two now" said Ben standing up

"All that stuff 'you did' wasn't you it was that dumb charm" said Gwen

"I can say the same thing about your watch" said Ben

"Your just jealous of me" said Gwen

"Are not" said Ben

"Are to times ten" said Gwen

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of the radio saying how a haunted house had calm to life.

" **Grandpa** " shouted the cousins

"On it" said Grandpa Max

When the group of three arrives at the haunted house they run into see everything moving and throwing people around, but their attention is drawn away from the crowed when a voice behind them grabs their attention.

"I knew you couldn't resist luck lad" said the grey skinned man

"Every one stay calm, luck lads on the house" said Ben

While Ben ran up the stars the man started using magic to through the stairs at Gwen and Grandpa Man who had to duck out of the way.

"Who need luck when you got skill" said Gwen as she Activated the omnitrix and while Ben was holding on for dear life Gwen turned into four arms and was trying to keep the building from collapsing.

"I've got it" shouted Gwen

"But who's got them" asked Ben noticing the chandelier Ben made a jump for it when he swung forward to backwards when he reached the stand the people "Hold on" Shouted Ben

The minute Ben swung off the platform with the people Gwen was flung Back holding the platform.

When the chandelier the Ben and the others where on let loose, Ben focused of his charm hoping it's power over luck would kick in. Thankfully it did before they crashed into the ground the chandelier stopped at point that would allow everyone to simply let go safely.

Ben watched as the group of people left o get to safety ounce they where out the doors slammed shut and Ben arms where bound in magic and thrown away by the grey skinned man.

"Give me my charm." He said floating towards Ben

Thankfully because of Ben's Charm when he hit the curtain he brought it down with him cover the man.

"You should have said please" said Ben running away

As Ben was running he made a turn and found himself in a dead end "Oh which way which way" said Ben starting to panic, he accidently bumped the head of a bust revealing a button.

When he pushed the button a secret door appeared as Ben ran down the stair he noticed he was in a sewer of some kind. Unfortunately for ben his luck seemed to run out when he pushed a stone out and the wall collapsed revealing the man on the other side coved in a shield of magic. While Ben ran he nearly avoided being blasted by a spell that blew open a hole in the wall that he ran threw, to get away. When Ben thought he was far enough away he hid behind a tree but unfortunately he was caught an bound by a bunch vines and his charm taken from him.

"NO!" shouted Ben when his charm as stolen from his neck he watched as the man grinned before Ben's eyes where covered by vines the next thing he saw was four arms ripping the vines freeing him.

"Thanks" said Ben

"Where is he" asked Gwen

"Time to turn this city into an old memory." Said the magician eyes glowing a sickly yellow " ** _Rama melotis galamacho_** " he said as storms cloud formed into a vortex like shape, sending lighting down on the city.

" ** _setoroma secora-_** " he was cut short by four arms coming up from behind temporally stopping the spell.

"Stay back!" shouted Gwen trying to keep her family back.

"You dare challenge me." said the man rising is staff " ** _Nacliea vortya_** " as he planted his staff red smoke came poling out of it bringing the gargoyles in front of him to life which began attacking Gwen while Gwen was delayed the man began recasting his spell which was interrupted by Ben throwing a rock at the man shin causing the man to drop his staff.

"Luck can only take you so far grandpa" said Ben getting ready to through another rock hitting the man in the head.

Unfortunately this didn't stop the stone creatures as one flew towards Grandpa Max He picked up a metal pipe getting ready to swing "Going, going, going gone" he said swing the rod.

Ounce the creatures where beat Ben walked over to where the charms had fallen as he picked it up The magcian got up as well but Gwen got to him first.

"Time for the magician to disappear" said Gen throwing the magician into a crypt that grandpa max sealed.

"I could fly shot bolts of lighting bring trees to life I'd be unstoppable." said Ben

"Ben those are dangerous they should be destroyed so they don't fall into the wrong hands." said Grandpa Max

"Grandpa even f I destroyed the stones the magic in them would just go to the nearest magic user and with me having used the charm of luck that mean their power would go to me or the creepy magicain." said Ben

"How do you know that" asked Gwen

"Did you honestly think I would just look up what the charm was and be done with it, I read multiple article on this kind of stuff" said Ben

"Did you by any chance learn how to fuse the powers to you alone so they don't go to mister crazy?" asked Gwen pointing to the crypt

"Yes I did we just need to break them away from him that's it." said Ben

When the group made their way to the rust bucket they called the police and drove away as soon as they were far enough away Ben broke the charms. They watched as the magic inside left the stones and went into Ben.

* * *

Mage: hoped you guys liked it the next Chapter will mostly be Ben testing his powers against Gwen and finding his first spell book.


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: Hey guys so this is my favorite AU where Ben has the magic and Gwen has the watch, I just love it know I'm writing certain chapter a lot like the episodes but ill have chapter of my own coming up. I'm telling you know what to expect in this Gwen is the Reckless one while Ben is the Smarter one but they'll still have peace's of their cannon personality. I've also put up warning labels in my stories so I don't have to hear another review about how fags should die or what ever.

* * *

Warning: their will be yaoi which means guy/guy action don't like don't read.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben ten.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

 **"talking at the same time"**

 _ **"using spells"**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Grandpa can we please go to the arcade, please I'm dying of boredom " asked Gwen

"Now Gwen you got to choose where we went last time it's Bens turn" said Grandpa Max

"But why do we have to go to another magic event this is so boring." said Gwen

"Hey I didn't say anything when we went to that arcade." said Ben

"That because you met that freak Kevin!" Shouted Gwen but she quickly regretted her words when she saw a look of pain come over Ben's face.

"Oh, Ben I'm so sorry I know you too where close." Said Gwen trying to comport her cousin but he just turned away from her.

"Hey Grandpa why don't you take Gwen to the game shop across the street so she's not bored." said Ben hiding his face, "ill meet you at the rust bucket."

"Are you sure Ben" Asked Grandpa Max

"Yeah I saw a spell book sale I was going to check it out, see if I can find anything good." said Ben walking off

time skip

"Gwen I can't believe you would say that I'm very disappointed in you" Said Grandpa Max

"I know I'll try and make it up to him, I Keep forgetting how close they where." said Gwen

She was interrupted in her thinking when an explosion happened pouring smoke out of the video game shop. The next thing to come out of the store was a alien that resembled a male four arms.

"what the Heck!" shouted Gwen jumping back avoiding a stone fire place flung in their direction. Gwen was about to fight back when the guys four arms jumped away.

Time skip

When Gwen and Grandpa Max got back to the R.V. they where met with the sight of Ben levitating with books floating around him.

"Ben it's good to see your studying is paying off" said Grandpa Max smiling at his grandson

"Thanks but I have a question for Gwen" asked Ben When he was back on the ground "Care to explain why you went alien to destroy a video game store." asked Ben

"That wasn't me I swear I was with Grandpa Max the whole time." Said Gwen, "More importantly it was a guy"

"Okay then well will just need to keep an eye out for him then." said Grandpa Max

"If we go back to the seen of the crime I could use a tracking spell to find who did this." said Ben

time skip

Arriving at the scene of the crime Ben walked over to the broken stone oven and picked up a brick "You said he threw this right Gwen" asked Ben

"Yeah that's it" said Gwen

" _ **Lotho persona hexia!**_ " said Ben Hands glowing green the brick on the ground started to spin in a circle before flying into the ally next to them.

"Over their" said Gwen catching sight of the alien

"Gwen wait." shouted Ben trying to catch up with her cousin. as She ran down the ally way by the time they got to the end of the ally they saw Gwen running into the mint.

"Are you sure she came in here Ben" asked Grandpa Max

An explosion hover stopped the duo in their tracks when they ran around it they saw one of Gwen aliens Fire pit about to blast to guards.

" ** _Eradico_** " said Ben wrapping the fire alien in a green bubble.

"Benji is that you" asked the creature. Causing Ben to nearly cancel the spell in shock "No, theirs no way it's you" said Ben

"Who else would call you that Ben." said the fire alien suddenly the aliens head began to change shape until it stopped on the face of.

"Kevin Levin" said Gwen as Aquamarine. standing in front of her cousin.

"You always did have the worst timing right Benji." asked Kevin smirking at Ben making him blush.

"Stop flirting with my cousin he's got higher standards, right Ben." Asked Gwen turning towards he cousin who was slowly walking towards them.

"Ben what are you doing stay back." Said Gwen stepping in front of her cousin but Ben ignored her and kept walking towards Kevin till he was right in front of the bubble.

"It's good to see you Ben" said Kevin smiling forcing himself back to his human form. The minute he did thought Ben dropped the bubble and Hugged him.

"I thought you where dead." said Ben smiling up at Kevin with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Wait you not mad at me?" asked Kevin

"No I've been doing some reading and I learned people who absorb energy like you do tend to loose their mind." said Ben, "It just becomes to much for them to handle, you absorbed more power then you were putting out." Finished Ben

"Who cares he's still a criminal and a thief" said Gwen, "Now move Ben" the minute she finished talking she fired shards at Kevin that would have harmed him in his human for but he just switched into the male version of Gwen and shielded Ben from the Shards.

"Are you okay" asked Kevin looking down at Ben "I'm fine are you" asked Ben looking up at Kevin "Yeah I'm fine but this need to end" said Kevin straining "I agree cover me." said Ben

"What are you going to do" said Kevin getting up " This, **_statue projectum_** " shouted Ben causing the shards to stop firing.

"Ben what are you doing" Asked Gwen

"Stopping you from destroying the mint and to tell you two to stop fighting." said Ben

"Well while you where doing that Kevin's getting away" said Gwen

Ben turned around to see Kevin go dragonfly and fly out the window. But their trouble didn't end their the alien swat team came out of know where and surrounded Gwen, not Seeing Ben.

Time skip

Back in the R.V the Tennysons where thinking of a way to find and stop Kevin, Gwen barring Ben from the conversation "If what Ben said was true Kevin is a biger threat to himself then the people" said Grandpa Max

"I'm looking for a spell that will help Kevin but I'm not finding anything, and I'm worried using the power of reincarnation from the charms magic would only make things worse" said Ben going threw his books.

"Then I say we pound him into the ground." said Gwen

"How is that going to help Kevin?" asked Ben

"It's not, it's going to stop him, why do you care so much about him any way" asked Gwen

"Because I don't want to hurt him I want to help him." said Ben

"Why!" shouted Gwen getting to her feet glaring at Ben.

"You wouldn't understand, I'm going to go look for Kevin and try and help him" said Ben getting up and changing into his Luck Lad outfit

"I won't let you help a criminal" said Gwen blocking the door.

"Then what do we do Gwen." shouted Ben with tears in his eyes.

"Ben we have to help the people he intends to harm first then we can help him" said Gwen

time skip

"Let him go Kevin, this is about you and me" said Gwen stopping Kevin from killing steel.

"Sounds good to me." said Kevin throwing steel away from them.

"still trying to be a goodie two shoes Gwen, let me guess you just want to help me." said Kevin Mocking Gwen

"I could care less, but I know someone who does." said Gwen

"Oh yeah who." Asked Kevin

"Me Kevin" said Ben coming out from behind Gwen "Please let me help you" finished Ben holding out his hand.

" I don't know why your even offering he had plenty of chances to get help and he didn't take them" said Gwen

"Awe Gwen does this mean where not best friends any more." said Kevin firing off crystal shards.

the fight between the two aliens lasted till Kevin reverted back into his human body, and when Gwen was going to finish him Ben used his magic to stop her.

"Gwen stop he can't fight back it's over." said Ben holding up a bubble around Kevin.

"Not till he's done for, he will just keep hurting people." shouted Gwen

"You don't know that" argued Ben

Eventually Gwen "Fine Ben but if he does this again it's your fault." said Gwen walking away

Unfortunalty Kevin wasn't done when Ben let down the shield to help him he lunged at Gwen preparing to attack but before he could his body started mutating. Different parts of Gwens Aliens started growing out of his body till he was nothing more the a mutated mass of Alien parts.

"Kevin are you alright." asked Ben running over to see if he was okay

"No I'm Not look at me I can't change back I'm a Freak." shouted Kevin

"No your not, your Kevin and your my friend." said Ben Walking up to Kevin.

"Let me help you Kevin" said Ben

"Ben I -" Kevin was cut short when he saw a beam of light fire in their direction before it hit him he picked up Ben and threw him out of harms way.

"Kevin!" shouted Ben seeing Kevin fall to the water below.

* * *

Mage: well their you go guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Mage: Hey guys so this is my favorite AU where Ben has the magic and Gwen has the watch, I just love it know I'm writing certain chapter a lot like the episodes but ill have chapter of my own coming up. I'm telling you know what to expect in this Gwen is the Reckless one while Ben is the Smarter one but they'll still have peace's of their cannon personality. I've also put up warning labels in my stories so I don't have to hear another review about how fags should die or what ever.

* * *

Warning: their will be yaoi which means guy/guy action don't like don't read.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben ten.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

 **"talking at the same time"**

 _ **"using spells"**_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Help I can't get down" say little boy in a tree

"Don't worry well get you down." said Ben

"We" asked Gwen

"Hey your the one with all those alien super heros at your figure tips." Said Ben

Gwen chose to ignore her cousin and walk towards the tree and turn into Pure Hound. "Oh good thinking turn into the vicious alien attack dog" said Ben

Gwen started climbing up the tree and when he got to the branch in three she tried to talk to the kid "Hey it's okay I'm going to help you get down."

" I don't want to get down I want out" said the kid when he turned a round he had one big eye like specters (Ghost freak) suddenly the seen changed Gwen wasn't on a tree any more she was on Specters hand "Leave me alone" she shouted backing away from the hand only to be blocked by Specter head.

"You can't get away from me, always the hero, what a waste of potential." Said specter grabbing Gwen in It's giant hand "You want to be helpful let me out." specter said in her raspy voice. The next thing Gwen knew she was falling out of bed landing on the flour.

time skip

"Ben I'm Being Serious I really want to go to this school so don't mess it up" whispered Gwen while the guid was giving the tour.

"Your worried about me your the one who's been acting weird lately not me." said Ben

time skip

"Gwen good to see you have you been working out" asked Specter

"Now Ben" said Grandpa firing a Blast from the large blaster while Ben used a sun light spell.

"Ah, sunlight at night but how?" asked Specter

"Sun gun pregects a beam as bright as sunlight" said Grandpa Max

"And a simple sun light spell helps to" said Ben

"Clever but not clever enough" said specter jumping into the nearest large clowns body

"while I'm in a hot body I can be in the sun as much as I want." said specter when she had full control over her host she rushed towards Gwen nocking her off her feat. The ensuing fight had Specter jumping from the big clown to the women and fighting Gwen as she went.

"Go ahead every freak you throw at me ill just throw back." said Gwen

"your right maybe I need a new partner, someone more interesting for you to fight." said Specter towards Ben

"Ben look out" shouted Gwen as Specter flew towards him when Specter got into Bens body Gwen was expecting to have to fight her cousin, but what she wasn't expecting was for Bens body to start glowing green and the agonizing screams of Specter to be heard as she was forced out of Bens body.

"An anodite, disgusting filth" said Specter lying on the ground shaking.

"How dare you try taking my body you freak." said Ben, Hands glowing "I never did like you my magic would always whisper to me, telling me to be careful when ever Gwen turned into you it seems it was right." While this was happening Ben body was slowly being covered in a green light and his body seemed to be changing as well. His hair grew longer and when it hit the tips of his shoulder it branched out into green tenticals and his eyes where blazing green.

" _ **Eradico,**_ so you don't like to sun well to bad" said Ben keeping specter in a green bubble "cause your going to be getting a nasty sun burn."

" Let me out, a the sun it burns!" Shouted Specter as the sun rose into the air.

time skip

"Well that had to be the worst part of this summer for me" said Gwen holding an ice pack to her head.

"I still can't believe Specter was alive inside your watch this entire time" said Grandpa Max

"It would explain why I never felt fully in control when I her." Said Gwen

"Hey Ben you alright you've Ben awfully quite, what on your mind" asked Grandpa Max

"Grandpa what's an Anodite" asked Ben

* * *

Mage: well looks like Grandpa Max has some explaining to do sorry this chapter is so short I'll be posting more in the coming days.


	4. Chapter 4

Mage: H guys I'm sorry to say ive decided to go in a different rout ill be doing a few more of the original series.

* * *

Warning: their will be yaoi which means guy/guy action don't like don't read.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben ten.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

 **"talking at the same time"**

 _ **"using spells"**_

* * *

chapter 4

Grandpa nearly slammed the breaks of in shock after hearing what his grandson just asked "Ben where did you here that word." asked Grandpa Max

"Specter called me an anodite after he tried to take over my body." answered Ben looking at his grandpa

"Oh boy I should have known this would happen one day." said Grandpa Max

"That what would happen grandpa" asked Gwen

"Kids I think it's time I tell you about your Grandma Verdona." said Grandpa Max

"Awesome was she some kind of kick but plumber like you" asked Gwen

"No but she was one amazing women, you see she was from an alien race called the anodites beings a pure energy that could manipulate mana or magic in your case Ben." said Max

"I met her long before I became a plumber you see she was being hunted by this alien that wanted to use her as a living battery for his ship."said Grandpa max

"Let me guess you two beat him and lived happily ever after" said Gwen gagging at the last bit.

"ha ha, no when she was free though she told me what she was and said we'd meet again some day, I joined the plumbers later on in hopes of meeting the women who stole my heart." Said Grandpa Max lost in his memories.

"So you did meet again and had kids so that means where part anodite." said Gwen

"Not exactly, Verdona said One can only become a anodite if they have the spark of life, the thing that makes an anodite, and it seems that Ben has that spark." Said Max smiling over to his Grandson "She would be so proud of you Ben, I remember when she first tried using magic instead of mana and the spell blew up in her face" said Grandpa Max laughing.

"Really?" asked Ben

"Really, but what's amazing Ben, is the fact you look just like her in her human form." said Grandpa Max

this caused Ben to blush and to start twisting is now longer hair in embarrassment while Gwen laughed at him.

"Hey theirs nothing wrong with that Ben she was a kind beautiful women" said Grandpa Max. " She would be happy to see how well you've grown as a magic user and how much you care for people"

time skip

After learning about their Grandma Ben put more effort into his magic often sparring with ben when they had the time. He even managed to get to a point where he didn't need to say words for certain spells, and with their not being much alien or super villain activity happening the family was starting to think their summer was going back to normal well till they got to Salem Massachusetts that is.

Charmcaster was waiting for them he tried to switch into Gwen's body in order to get the power of the omnitix but sadly switched into Bens instead resulting in Ben going to jail as Charmcaster and Charmcaster getting away in Ben's body.

With Ben

"But I'm innocent" said Ben being pushed threw a door "You have the wrong person"

"Yeah that's what they all say" said the guard walking off waking away from the door Ben went the nearest seat and went about thinking of a way to get out. He was trying to work out a plane when he felt something up his sleeve pulling whatever it was out. Looking at them Ben noticed they looked like little eggs Ben was drawn from his thoughts when someone started talking to him.

"So what are you in for pretty boy" asked a slightly larger male "wearing your Halloween costume in the summer" said the male cauing the shoter teen next to him to laugh.

"Good one Pink" said the shorter male

"Shut up" said Pink

"Only two rules here rule one I'm in charge so anything say goes" said Pink getting closer

"And rule number two" asked Ben trying to hide his fear

"Obey rule one or else" said the shorter male making Ben gulp in fear.

with Charmcaster

they wicked wizard was walking around in are young anodites body looking threw a fish market for ingredients for another body transfer spell.

"Well judging by these ingredient what ever your making will be quite exotic" said Grandpa Make rubbing his hungry stomach"

"Translation it'll taste like barf" said Gwen under her breath

"Sea urchin eggs what I look like mister frufru gormai what you see is what I got kid" said the fish seller

" _ **Calatica valance**_ " said Charmcaster making the dead squid's to float up and attack the man

"Interesting looks like bad things can happen to you when your not very nice" said Charmcaster while Gwen and Grandpa Max got the squid off the man only to have his truck stolen by two thugs

"Hey that my truck" said the salesmen

"My ingredient's" said charmacaster

"Looks like a job for jet speed" said Gwen activating the omnitrix but turning into aquamarine instead "Aguamarine I need speed" said Gwen

"Over their well use those" said Chamrcaster pointing to two scooters

"No keys what do we" Gwen didn't finish her sentence when Charmaster cast a spells that started them

"We don't need the let's go" said Charmcaster

With Ben

It was lunch time for the young jail birds an Ben was inline for food.

"What an interesting color" said Ben looking at his food walking to a table and sitting down he pushed away the food and layed his head down when he felt something in his other sleeve he realized it was a book he saw charmcaster using.

"Charmcasters book of spells" said Ben in awe he started going threw the book looking for anything that talked about what happened to him when he came across it.

"A body transference spell, so that's how he did it but why would he want to switch bodies with me unless he didn't want to switch with me, Gwen" said Ben realizing Charmcasters plan.

"He wanted Gwen's body so he could have the omnitix" said Gwen

"Hey pretty boy what you got their" asked Pink

"You've been holding out on us" said his friend

When Ben tried to make a run for it he was grabbed by pink "What you got to say for yourself pretty boy" asked pink

"Uh just this, food fight!" shouted Ben throwing food in the bullies face this caused a chain of food throwing that Ben had almost managed to get away from. until Pink had grabbed him.

"You got guts pretty boy, know give it to me" said Pink

"Alright but im not exactly sure what 'it' is" said Ben holding up the little rock eggs which attacked the older male but when Ben turned around he was stopped by the rest of the criminals but not for long since the birds came back and scared them off to, he thought he wasvin the clear till he was grabbed by the lunch lady.

"Trouble maker huh, well you'll be scrubbing pots an pans till those pretty little hands fall off" she said

Bens response was pulling out Charmcaster's spell book and reading a random spell

" _ **Velom hocaro lisora**_ " said Ben causing the forks and other utensils to come alive and attack the lunch lady, when the lunch lady hit the ground Ben hard the applause of the other teens and took a bow.

"Let me guess you didn't do it" asked the guard

with Charm caster

"Hey Grandpa have you noticed Ben acting a little weird today I mean weirder then normal" asked Gwen

"Now just because he wants to follow in his grandfathers coronary footsteps doesn't mean he's weird" said Grandpa Max

"Oh no of course not" said Gwen sarcastically

"Got it, the final ingredient" said Charmcaster coming out of the store

"Oh sea urchin eggs wow those must of been expensive" said Grandpa Max

"Not really I talked the price down" said Chamcaster leaving two men tied up side down in the store he just left.

with Ben

The teens and one kid/teen where cleaning up the mess they made in the cafeteria during the food fight.

"And when your finished here someone gets to buff my bunions" said the lunch lady walking away

"Ha, small price to pay to see crab faces face when she fell into that garbage can" said Pink, "Your alright pretty boy if you ever need anything"

"What I need is a way out of here" said Ben

"Armed guards at every exit you'll never get out" said the smaller male

"Hey I think I found a way out" said Ben looking at the large drain "But will need a distraction"

"No problem" said Pink walking over towards the guards and spraying them with the hoe to distract them while Ben Pulled out a rock bomb and went down the shoot the other two following him down.

while in another part of the building Charmcasters bag started hoping towards him.

"Check it out thismust lead out into the cities mane drainage system if we can get past it where home free" said Pink the group was interrupted by the sound of splashing behind them thinking it was the guards but it was just Charmcasters bag which hoped into Bens hands.

"Hey little guy" whispered Ben to the Bag causing it to purr and open its mouth the reveal more bombs "Stay back" said Ben taking one out and throwing it at the bars.

"So I don't suppose you guy are gonna change your ways and give up crime are you" asked Ben

"Ha, yeah right we got to make up for lost time" said the smaller male to Ben

"I was afraid youd say that." said Ben taking out to rock creatures when Ben threw them he was supprised to see they had a green glow and not their usual Pink when he looked the bag it just winked at him.

while the rock creautres stood guard Ben made a run for it. when they came up besides him he knew they did what he need them to.

* * *

Mage well their you go ill post the second half tomorrow but I am just not feeling well guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Mage: H guys I'm sorry to say ive decided to go in a different rout ill be doing a few more of the original series.

* * *

Warning: their will be yaoi which means guy/guy action don't like don't read.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben ten.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

'talking telepathically'

 **"talking at the same time"**

 _ **"using spells"**_

* * *

chapter 4 part 2

With Ben

While Charmcaster was getting the potion brew ready Ben was trying to find his way out of the sewer. While he was walking threw the sewer he looked at the magical bag in his hand he knew this wasn't a normal bag what so ever but why would it help him it had to know he wasn't Charmcaster.

"Um hey Bag you know I'm not Charmcaster right." asked Ben feeling ridiculous talking to a bag of all things.

'Yes I know that' said a squeaky disembodied voice in Ben head

"Then why are you helping me?" asked Ben

'your a lot nicer then my old master' said the voice

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical about this" said Ben looking at the bag

'Understandable considering everything my master has done' said the bag

"So what are you just going to help Charmcaster when she has Gwen's body" asked Ben

'No if you'll let me I'd like to be your bag and not the big meanies' said the bag

time skip

Gwen walks out of the R.V. the smells of the food that her cousin was making hit her full force.

"Ugh, please tell me that's not dinner." asked Gwen walking off away from the direction of the R.V.

When she got to the stairs at the edge of the camp site when she ran into Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster what are you doing her shouldn't you be in prison/" asked Gwen "Doesn't matter cause I'm gonna maker you get locked away for a long time" but before she could activate the watch the golems landed on her keeping arms separated.

"I can't let you do that Gwen" said Ben walking down the stairs "Ounce you go hero you won't listen to anything but violence"

"you got that right" said Gwen struggling.

"Listen dweeb Ben not Ben it's Charmcater inside my body and I'm inside his, which is gross on so any levels" said Ben petting one of the rock creatures on the head.

"Yeah right Granny, just how dumb do you think I am" asked Gwen looking at Charmcater.

"I don't have time for your trick questions dweeb" said Ben "I'm telling you the truth haven't you noticed Ben acting strange" asked Ben

This caused Gwen to stop struggling and to think her cousin had been acting pretty weird lately but she was draw from that though by the sound of Bens voice.

"What's he doing here" asked Charmcaster

"He says your not you, and hes not himself but your each other" said Gwen

"Ben is this true" asked Grandpa Max

"He's not Ben" said Ben

"Who are you going to believe me or this criminal." asked Charmaster

"I know how we can tell them apart" said Gwen

"How" asked all three people at ounce.

"Simple, Ben how do you really feel about Kevin" asked Gwen seeing how Charmcaster blushed and Ben face grew confused.

"What he have to do with any of this" asked Charmcaster

"Well um, I ah, you see I" Stuttered Ben trying to spit out his answer

"Ben it is you" said Gwen looking at Ben

"Yeah that's what I've been trying to say dweeb" said Ben rolling his eyes.

"Well at least I don't have to act so nice anymore it was sickening really," said Charmsater "I'm just lucky you had a magical aura or else none of my spells would have worked."

"Oh yay well try a taste of your own medicine" said Ben sending chains out of his sleeve towards Charmaster.

" ** _Dispara Objectia"_** Said Charmcater while the chains rapped around him casuing them to shatter.

while being flung back Ben told the golems threw his magic to pretend to serve Charmcaster, knowing he'd need their help later on.

"Now then all I need to do is switch bodies with That dumb girl and all my spells will be alien supercharged" said Charmcaster summoing the smoke from his body switching brew.

 _ **"transfara identica,transfara identica,transfara identica!"**_ said Charmcaster firing the spell at Gwen only for Gwen, Ben, and himself to be struck with the spell all at ounce.

While the smoke was clearing Charcaster walked out in his own body.

"What no, I'm me again this isn't how this was supposed to happen" said Charmcaster.

"Ha, your spell screwed up again" said Gwen

"So I should be me again, but I feel kind of weird" said Ben

Running out of the smoke Gwen and Ben catch site of each and yell in surprise.

"AW, your me, gross" said the cousins at the same time

"Wait so if your Gwen and your Ben, then I'm really confused" said Grandpa Max rubbing his head.

"Oh you fools now I only have enough ingriedienats to make up one more transference spell" said Charmcaster.

"Doen't matter casue I'm going hero" said Gwen till she realized she didn't have the watch anymore.

"You dweeb I have the watch now" said Ben realizing he know how to use it.

-Insert chace scene-

"You won't get away with this" said Grandpa Max hovering over a vat of the body switching brew while Charmcaster put in the ingredients.

"said the old an hanging from the yard arm, oh and your cooking stinks" said Charmcaster

"It does" said Grandpa Max

With Gwen and Ben

"So tell me dweeb why haven't you used your powers to get us out of here" asked Gwen

"Iv'e got a plane that why" using his magic Ben sent a message to own of the golems to come down.

The golems sudden appreaence made Gwen Tence till it Made it's way to her cousin and started licking his cheek causing him to laugh.

"Ok, ok, that enough bud, listen do you think you can break us out of here?" asked Ben

The Golem licking his cheek again was his answer before the rock creature made his way towards the locks and bit it off. Then going over and doing the same to Gwens.

"Great where free what now" asked Gwen.

"We have to wait till Charmcaster finishes making the potion then we need to distract her long enough for us to switch are bodies back" said Ben

"Wow good palne, but theirs ones problem with it" said Gwen

"What?" asked Ben not seeing the problem

"I don't have the watch I can't fight her like you can" said Gwen

"Hopefully we don't have to" said Ben

"Tennyson!" yelled Charmcaster looking up the Cousins saw the evil magician looking down on them but was soon taken care of when Out of know where Grandpa Max, causing his bag to come off.

"You miserable old man i'll destroy you for ugh" he didn't finish his sentence because Ben came out from behind and blasted him with a few well placed hits.

"You little bug I will destroy you" said Charmcaster firing dark red blasts of magic a Ben who countred with a shield then returning with his own attacks.

"You won't win Charmcaster"said Ben

"Oh and how are you going to stop me?" asked Charmcaster.

throwing a ball of energy behind her causing Gwen to crash to the ground

"Gwen!" shouted Ben worrying about his cousin before being bound in place.

"Finally I'll have that watch." said Charmcaster brining the smoke over again from the spell.

 ** _"_** ** _transfara identica,transfara identica,transfara identica!"_** while performing the spell Gwen was climbing up behind Ben and when both Ben and Charmcaster where in the Bubbles Gwen used one of the ropes to swing herself down off the ledges and push herself threw the bubble and sending Ben into the other forcing Charmcaster out.

"No!" said Charmcaster before being knocked out by Grandpa Max

time skip

"Man I am so happy to be back in my own body" said Ben

"Me to, know offence Ben but I don't think I ever want to be in your body again" said Gwen

"Yeah same here" said Ben laughing with his cousin.

* * *

Mage: Hey guys I'm so happy to be bringing you this new chapter and I'm going to try updating more and I'm so sorry with how long this chapter took.


	6. Chapter 6

Mage: His guys so I just relized I have done the story in the wrong order placement wise but I don't care I will be changing some tings from here on out. I want you guys to just bear with me here cause the first half of this story is filler.

Also I would just like to thank **Ana-DaughterofHades for helping me with the first half of my story.**

* * *

Warning: their will be yaoi which means guy/guy action don't like don't read.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben ten.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

'talking telepathically'

 **"talking at the same time"**

 _ **"using spells"**_

* * *

chapter 6

Everything was quiet in the Rustbucket. The air was rather tense as well as Gwen was sitting at the table trying to read her book, but it was obvious that she was distracted. Grandpa Max was driving but was quiet, knowing now was not the time for any of his usual jokes or to make an attempt to break the awkward silence. As for Ben well he was laying in his bed going over the day's events.

'Kevin I'm so sorry,' thought Ben beginning to cry again at the loss of his friend. Kevin had apparently started working with Vilgax to try and steal the Omnitix and they had almost got it too, but now they were both trapped in the null void for the rest of their days.

Time skip

As the summer went Ben tried to escape his feelings on the loss of Kevin by immersing himself in his books and trying to gain control of his mana and his magic. In doing so he had managed to find a way to change his appearance by shape shifting. Every day he would practice with minor things like his eye color and hair length; it look liked Gwen's. And this had come in handy during several rough spots in their trip against Specter. Where Ben had tricked him into entering his body where he made himself go partial anodite, similar to when they first meet Specter and had to keep her there until she was expelled by Ben's Anodite Light. But by than Specter had been damaged so much that it was easy to trap her in the Null Void as well.

Present

Ben was sitting in the Rustbucket in a deep meditative trance while Gwen was playing video games and their Grandpa was cooking.

"Ugh, this is so boring," groaned Gwen, putting her controller down on the table before looking over towards her cousin. "Hey Grandpa, what's Ben doing again?" asked Gwen

"He's meditating; it helps with concentration and patients. Verdona used to tell me it helped some anodites look into the future," stated Max

"But he hasn't moved in over an hour, that can't be good," responded Gwen walking up to her cousin before putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking him to wake him up. Her cousin's glowing eyes shot open and he gasped.

While Gwen's hand was on Ben's shoulder, she began to see pieces of something, of whatever it was her cousin was seeing. She saw her and Ben but older standing side by side fighting something, then their was a green watch that reminded her of the Omnitrix; lastly there was a boy, no a man with black hair. She couldn't see his face but he was hugging her cousin.

Gwen wrenched her arm free of her cousin's shoulder, breaking the connection. She was planning to shout at him and ask what the heck had happened but stopped when she saw him crying with a smile beginning to form on his face.

Gwen stepped forward slightly, "Ben, are you okay?" Gwen asked softly taking a seat next to her cousin.

Ben only hugged his cousin, continuing to cry tears of what Gwen assumed were joy.

Time Skip

The summer had to come to an end at some point for the Tennyson family, and things changed for the three Tennyson's. For Gwen she had to deal with being a public hero after having to save her family and the Bellwood from Vilgax and his fleet; Ben and Max told the truth about Verdona and what Max really did so this helped his relationship with his sons. As for Ben, he did a whole 180; he went from a lazy kid who slacked off at home and with his school work to a student whose grades rivaled Gwen's.

As the years went by things for the cousins changed even more. For one, Gwen decided to have the omnitrix removed and try to live a normal life, and with the support of her cousin, Gwen ended up taking up soccer, and at every game her cousin would be cheering her on. Because of this the two developed a strong bond, and that bond only grew stronger when Ben joined the gymnastics team with her cheering him on, since both their parents were constantly busy and Grandpa Max enjoying his retirement. They mostly had each other for these things. As time went by the cousins formed a bond that had them attached at the hip.

Present

Gwen had just kicked the winning shot into the goal and was extremely proud of herself, she turned towards the stand and looked for her cousin but instead she found her mom and dad Frank and Natalie at the top of the stands holding two signs. One was blue and said 'GO NUMBER 10' in dark blue writing and another one that was obviously made by her cousin that read 'GO GWEN 10, KICK BUT CUS!' After getting her medal Gwen waited by the benches for her parents, and when they finally made their way to Gwen they engulfed her in a hug.

"Mom, dad what are you guys doing here?" asked Gwen, hugging her parents; this was one of the first games they had managed to make it to.

Gwen's parents hugged her again. "What? Can't a mom and dad come see their daughter at one of the biggest games of the year?" asked Gwen's mom, smiling at her daughter.

"Well no of course you can; I'm happy to have you guys here but, where's Ben?" questioned Gwen wishing her cousin could have seen her win.

Gwen's mom was the first to speak. "Honey don't you remember, Ben had to be at the acrobatic gymnastics tournament today," answered Natalie

Gwen's eyes widen at the news. "How could I forget, Ben's been telling me about this for the past two weeks," responded Gwen panicking slightly, "I promised him I'd be there."

"Sweetheart, that's why Ben made us promise to be here for you, since he couldn't," said Frank trying to calm his daughter down

"Oh, so you only came since Ben asked you to, thanks," stated Gwen making her way towards her bike; she would not miss Ben's tournament, not one this important. Gwen looked at her watch and realized she wouldn't make it in time by bike. 'What am I going to do, Grandpa' thought Gwen; if she could make it there fast enough they could take the Rustbucket and make it in plenty of time. That is if Grandpa hadn't left for it yet.

Gwen made her way to the Mobil Park and parked her bike next to the Rustbucket before opening the door; she was meet with the sight of a trashed R.V. Gwen started looking around, calling out her grandpa's name when she came across a holo-device.

She was going to turn it on when the sound of foot steps alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone, Gwen turned around and came face to face with an alien she had never seen before.

the ensuing game of cat and mouse went on for a couple minutes till she managed to get her hands on the fire extinguisher and used it to blast the alien out the window. Making her way to the driver seat she activated the holo-device and listened as the image of her grandpa began to talk. After listening to the video Gwen made her way home passed her parents and straight to her bedroom where she went to her closet the place she left the alien watch and that's where she found it.

taking the watch in hand Gwen asked the question that had been running around her mind since she found the holo-device, Gwen knew that their was only one person she could talk to about this she had to get to Ben.

 **With Ben**

Gwen discrettly made her way into the gym to see that's she hadn't missed the whole thing, Gwen watched the last of the tournament watching her cousin getting the best score and like her receiving a medal. she watched as the stands began to empty and Gwen watched as her cousin began looking for someone so Gwen decided to make her way down to see him.

When she reached the bottom of the stand she stood behind her cousin and began clapping, this caused Ben to turn around and smile seeing his cousin.

"You did great Ben" said Gwen ",so how's my favorite cousin?" she questioned before Ben ran over and wrapped his cousin in a hug

"Gwen, I'm so glad you managed to be here" stated Ben "and a compliment, you must want something" Ben said raising an eyebrow at his cousin.

"I have a problem, and I need advice" said Gwen

"Okay, just give me a second to change" responded Ben walking over to the locker rooms.

As time went by Gwen ended up falling asleep on one of the many mates, she was woken up by her cousin standing over her with a raised brow and dressed in his normal clothes which consisted of slim fit black pants a white button up shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows and a dark green sweater vest, and his magical bag resting at his side.

"Well that's attractive" said Ben referring to the disheveled hair and drool on her cousin's chin.

"What, what?, I'm awake, I'm awake what do you want" asked Gwen still in a sleep like daze.

"you needed advice?" responded Ben with another raised bow.

"Yeah I do" stated Gwen raising her hand to show her cousin the omnitrix.

 **Time skip**

"But Grandpa doesn't have the omnitirx, you do" said Ben pointing out the obvious and the oddness of the situation.

"Yeah, he sending me some sort of message" stated Gwen ",I think he wants me to put it on again"

"He always said it was your choice, you don't have to if you don't want to" responded Ben

"I always loved the omnitirx, it made me feel special" shared Gwen

"You know, it wasn't the watch that made you special, it was all you" responded Ben trying to give strength to his cousin.

"You earned that right to have a normal life, you put that thing back on you can say goodbye to normal." stated Ben

Gwen stopped to think before answering "But if Gandpa needs my help-" "He said he didn't though Gwen" interrupted Ben, Gwen was interrupted by her cousin before she could even finsh her sentence.

"Besides remember all the trouble we had getting off the last time" said Ben brining back the memory

The cousins conversation was cut short by someone enetering the gym and saying "The omnitrix ain't yours, give it up"

The cousins looked up at the man before Gwen answered with a simple "No way" before she and Ben made a run for it avoiding the man as he chased them.

The duo where stopped by a locked door and the man had managed to catch up to them "Give it to me, know" said the man

"Or what?" questioned Gwen.

"Or this" said the man gapping his face pulling it off to reveal an alien head underneath.

"Oh, that is so not right" said Gwen cringing at the sight.

Gwen was going to charge the alien but was blocked by a laser blast at her feet.

"Don't make me use this on you" stated the alien in a cold neutral tone.

"Who's making?" questioned Gwen she turned when she saw a green clear platform form next to her with her cousin walking on them.

"Not fish face here that's for sure" responded Ben raising his hands green orbs forming around them, the alien took this as a threat and began attacking him. But Ben only blocked the attack with a wave of his hand then fired a mana bolt at the alien; when the alien dropped his weapon Ben fired a mana beam that wrapped around the aliens arms.

"Your getting really good at that stuff" said Gwn

"Thank" responded Ben

Gwen turned towards the alien before speaking "I want some answers right now, otherwise"

"yeah" asked the alien brow raised

"Uh, I don't know I'll over feed you" responded Gwen failing to sound intimidating

"do it look like someone to joke with I'm a dually deputized agent of the plumber, an inter galactic law informant organization" said the Alien trying to sound the superior.

"I know what the plumbers are my Grandpa Max used to be a plumber" retorted Gwen

"Max, Max Tennyson, I was working with him on a case but he went missing" said the alien looking at the cousins suddenly sad exspression

"Where looking for him" returned Ben hoping this alien had answers.

"wait he's your grandfather, your the legendary Gwen Tennyson" asked the alien pointing at Gwen.

"I guess so" said Gwen shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal

"I thought you where just some kid who snatched the omnitrix from the Rustbucket" said the alien "Guess I owe you an apology, if you get me out of this thing maybe we can find your grandfather together"

Gwen nodded to her cousin giving him the signal to drop him, Ounce the drama had calmed slightly Gwen looked at the watch that was both the best and worst thing in her life.

"Are you sure" asked Ben looking at his cousin. Gwen's answer was to put the watch back on her wrist.

Time skip

We find are hero's standing behind a crate in an area filled with train tracks, Ben was the first one to break the slence by asking what they where doing here.

"Stake out" answered Magister Labrid "according to a tip from your grandfather the forever knights a group of"

"A group of men in knights wear who deal and sell alien tec, I know I've gone up against them before" interrupted Gwen

"There supposed to be here to sell some alien tec" said Magister Labrid

"Where do they get it from?" asked Ben getting a sense of de-ja-vo, from being here.

"No clue, Max was going to tell then he disappeared" said Magister Labrid answering Bens question before being drawn away from the conversation by something coming their way.

the trio ducked behind a crate, they watched as two trucks pulled up infront of each other then shortly afterwards a green car came into view and the person to get out of it was non-other than Kevin.

"It's Kevin" said Ben fighting the urge to smile at seeing the man.

"You know him?" questioned Magister Labrid

"That's Kevin Levin, he's got super powers, we fought all the time when we where kids" stated Gwen

"He, he ended up in the null void" said Ben relieving the painful memory for a moment, before focusing on Kevin as he made his way towards a hooded figure hey continued to watch as Kevin shot a blaster at a near by container.

The silence that the trio had surrounded themselves with was broken When magister Labrid yelled "Those weapons are level 5 tec earth is only allowed level 2" before making his way down to try and stop the deal. Ben and Gwen followed behind Ben transforming into Luck Boy while handing Gwen a black domino mask which she took and put on.

"Stop write their, by authority of the plumbers your all busted" shouted Magister Labrid holding up his blaster and badge. the assembled people only looked at him before pulling at their faces like the Labrid did earlier turning them into aliens that both Gwen and Ben had seen, just in different ways.

"Oh that is just creepy and wrong on so many levels" said Ben Cringing under his wolf mask, while discretly pulling out to wolf Golums

"Isn't it" said Gwen before backing up with her cousin.

The aliens approaching them put the magister on edge forcing him to pull the trigger creating a wall of fire between them.

"We are toast" said Ben seeing the Forever Nights coming from behind.

"Oh no where not, It's hero time!" shouted Gwen slamming her hand on the watch.

"Gwen?" said Ben getting annoyed his cousin hadn't transformed yet.

"Watch." whined Gwen before being interrupted by the aliens getting closure.

"Gwen this isn't funny" said Ben hands glowing.

"This is a really bad time for a reboot" said Gwen talking to the omnitrix.

"Ive got nothing" said Gwen talking to her cousin.

"Well than it's a good thing I do, lets play boy" houted Ben throwing the golums onto the ground turning into large stone wolfs. while they distracted the forever knights Ben fired mana bolts at them.

While fighting the knights Gwen and Labrid fought the aliens Gwen's Karate coming in handy. while she ran she noticed her cousin and the magister being incased in alien goo, but while she thought of what to do the omnitix began to glow before changing into a familiar shape.

'the watch from Ben's vision' not wanting to waist any more time she activated the watch and transformed into a plant like alean before screaming "Fire vine"

"whats that smell" said Gwen before smillign herself "Gross it's me" before charging into action and attacking the aliens who where getting a little to close to her freidns.

"Get away from them slime balls" shouted Gwen as she punched her way through the aliens before they fled into one of the vans tryin to escape but Gwen managed to nock the truck on it's side before she was attacked by the knights. Shw was enjoying fighting again till one of the laser lances chpped her arm of causing Ben to gasp and struggle harder.

But the panick was short lived when a vine sprouted out of the arm and reatachd itself to Gwen.

"Oh you guys are in so muc trouble" said Gwen grinning before attacking the nights, as she cut them down she was stopped by Kevin.

"Hey Tennyson" said Kevin getting into a figting stance.

"What do you want" aske Gwen

"Well let's see you trapped me in the null void for all those years" started Kevin

"You did that to yourself, I wasn't all that happy about it" said Gwen

" Pluse you just ruined me deal with theas guys so I'm thinking revenge" said Kevin

The ensuing fight caused further damage to the area and Kevins pride at being defeated again.

When Kevin woke up he was met with the face of one Ben Tennyson "Benji that you" asked Kevin thing he was hallucinating.

He was going to ask why he looked so different when everything came back to him, Kevin shot up and was going to attack Gwen but the cuffs of his hands prevented that.

"you still got some of that stuff in your hair" said Gwen talking to her cousin seeing the goop dripping from it shoulder length hair, he checked one side but Kevin told him it was on the other and when Ben felt it a feeling of pure disgust spread through his stomach.

"Eww" said Ben starting to pull the goo out, with his bag spitting out a brush to help.

"Time we had a talk tough guy,these weapons are far to dangerous with their either energy core" said Labrid

"So, how's that my problem?" asked Kevin trying to keep his cool.

"Because while we where fighting the Forever Knights got away with a whole crate full of them." said Gwen.

"Kevin please inccocent peope could be hurt" said Ben "and despite this I know you wouldn't want that"

"I'm giving you a choice to do something tight son" said Labrid

"You don't have to convince me I'm in" said Kevin smiling at Ben.

Time skip

The group of four was in Kevins making their way to the Forever Knights Castle, Gwen and Kevin where arguing while Ben was talking to Labrid about the aliens. The tension only grew however when Ben made a joke about how Grandpas food hadn't killed them causing Gwen to snap at him, this made Kevin defend him, later when they found the castle things only got harder with Kevin looting from the knight, having to fight Knights and a giant robot dragon.

"you could warn someone when your about to do that" said Kevin to Gwen's new form Screech.

"Seriously Gwen, I do have earplugs in my bag" Added Ben just to make a point he pulled them out of his bag.

"sorry" Responded Gwen in her echoy voice.

"That's all of them, if you wouldn't mind" said the magister throwing the last of the laser lances into a pile.

Gwen was about to use her screech but motioned for Ben and Kevin to put the earplugs in before releasing her sonic blast.

"Hey are you okay their water leaking out of your suit" said Gwen changing back to normal.

"That's not water" sad Labrid before collapsing.

"Dude are you okay, I've got a tire patch kit in the car" started Kevin but he was silenced by Labrid telling him no.

"Their's no time, besides their's nothing anyone can do" said Labrid

"Wait, Ben that charm I got you for your birthday" said Gwen an idea coming to mind.

Ben's head shot up in understanding and asked his bag for the charm, it spit out a charm with circle and the rough shape of a wrench on it.

"The charm of reconstruction" said Ben placing it on the opening of the damage and began to concentrate while he did this Labrid was telling Gwen about what he and Grandpa Max had been working on before he disappeared. But by the time Ben was finished with the repairs it was to late, Labrid was dead and the cousins had a big decision to make.

"You know I'm with you Gwen" said Ben

"Kevin their no money in this but" Gwen left the question hanging hoping he'd help

"I'm in" answered kevin picking up the plumbers badge form Labrids belt.

Time skip

Gwen and Kevin where in his car watching Ben levitate and a spinning laser lance in front of him when Ben saw it was moving he told them to follow him

"I'd follow you anywhere" said Kevin not noticing Gwen eyes widen slightly or a grin spread over her face.

"except their" corrected Kevin "Common Benji, paint job" shouted Kevin leaning out of his cars window when Ben lead them through a very bumpy cactuses filled dessert road.

When they finally reached their destination they found it let them to a mineshaft with a guard in front of the entrance.

"This is it" whispered Ben ", right down that mineshaft"

"We have to get past the" Gwen never finished her sentence cause they watched as Kevin knocked the guard unconscious.

"You hit him to hard" whispered Ben about to try and heal the man.

"Not him, it" said Kevin peeling a mask of the ma reviling an alien

"Just like the one the aliens at the station where using.

"Where getting close" said Gwen pushing a button on the elevator.

As they made their way down Kevin began to have his doubts something was here till they saw the massive building in front of them.

"Damn what is that thing" asked Kevin

"It's the mother ship, don't you get it Grandpa Max has to be in their" said Gwen

"How do we get inside?" asked Ben

"how does this thing work again?" asked Gwen holding up the mask.

"Photanic displacement you can set it to look like any one or in this case anything" remarked Kevin

After setting the mask Gwen put it on and suddenly went from her normal body to a copy of these aliens.

"How do I look?" asked Gwen talking to Kevin

"Bout the same, taller" remarked Kevin

they watched as Ben came over with one of the hover mine carts.

"Get it" Ben ordred

"Why?" asked Kevin not liking the ideas his only response was Ben death glare which Gwen learned long ago meant 'don't question it just go with it'

"whats next?" asked Ben

"We look for grandpa" returned Ben

"Okay, um let me try something" said Ben closing his eyes and focusing on Grandpa Max

"I'm sorry Gwen, Grandpa Max was here a couple of weeks ago but, not now" said Ben coming out of his trance like state.

After a speech about how Grandpa Max ad helped them so much they agreed that they needed to finish the mission they had been given. they began searching the ship and found a room with a big red jar and a room full of weapons.

" _Eradico"_ said Ben watching as the weapons blew up from his attack.

"A little louder why don't ya" said Gwen in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey relax will be out of here before they reize" Kevin was cut of mid sentence by the sound of the aliens talking than attacking them.

"Hey save some for me these creeps cost me a major pay day" said Kevin before he noticed Ben's glair "And you know because their evil and stuff" he added.

They where stopped ounce again after they won the fight by an alien similar to the one's they just fought but why with a purple face coming in and calling them lower life forms.

Kevin was the first to attack but was sent flying Ben did not like this and attacked the alien before he attacked Kevin again, he trapped him in a mana rope but he used that to his advantage nd pulled Ben off his feet sending him flying into a wall next to Kevin.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Kevin coming to Ben's aid

"No, I don't think so" said Ben

"well I'm going to hurt him" Returned Kevin making his metal cover fists to grow larger before attacking the alien.

"He's to strong" said Ben getting infornt of them "I'll hold him off while you too get out of here"

"I'm not letting you fight that thing alone Gwen" said Ben

"their no time to argue, Kevin get him out of here" ordered Gwen

"You heard the lady" said Kevin picking up Ben and making a run for the exit.

"Let me go Kevin" said Ben struggling against Kevin

"As soon as where off the is ship" said Kevin not even looking back.

Soon Gwen's and the aliens fight began and sadly it was a loosing fight on Gwen's side she couldn't get the upper hand on him and was sent flying out of the ship after the Highbreed told her he was going to destroy the city.

So Gwen launched herself on to the ships engine and began attacking narrowly avoiding the hospitals destruction and the destruction of most of Bellewood.

* * *

Mage: Hey guys I'm so happy to be bringing you this new chapter and I'm going to try updating more and I'm so sorry with how long this chapter took.


End file.
